


Inverson des rôles

by RowN



Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Dustin Henderson Has Powers, Eleven | Jane Hopper has no powers, F/M, Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Jane en veut à Mike et Lucas d'être partis sans elle chercher Will sous la pluie.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Dustin Henderson
Series: Calendrier de l'avent VF Dustin&Jane [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558984
Kudos: 1





	Inverson des rôles

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 9 du calendrier!

Jane retira ses rollers et entra chez les Wheeler en saluant et se précipita dans la cave de leur maison. Elle était en colère parce que la veille, Mike et Lucas étaient partis chercher Will tous seuls hier soir sous la tempête et ils ne l'avaient pas prévenue. Elle leur en voulait de l'avoir laissée dans son coin alors qu'ils avaient pu sortir eux. Elle allait les _tuer_ pour ça. Ils avaient dit avoir trouvé quelque chose en plus mais même si c'était Will, elle n'allait jamais laisser passer ça.

«Ferme la porte!» la pressa Mike.

Elle inspira fortement, gardant sa colère pour le bon moment. Elle descendit les escaliers et fut stoppée par Lucas qui l'attrapa par les épaules.

«Je tiens à dire que je n'étais pas d'accord pour ça.

-Pour quoi? Partir chercher Will sans moi?

-Quoi? Non, ça c'est logique, on ne pouvait pas te demander de nous accompagner sous la pluie et de nuit, on aurait eut des problèmes.

-Will est mon demi-frère! Je m'inquiète autant pour lui que vous!

-S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de crier.» se plaignit Mike.

Jane était sur le point d'envoyer chier son ami pour la façon dont lui et Lucas s'étaient comportés avec elle quand elle remarqua le garçon installé dans une cabane improvisée. Il semblait avoir leur âge, avait la boule à zéro et portait un t-shirt trop grand du _Benny's Burgers_. Il les regardait, elle particulièrement, avec inquiétude.

«Vous lui faites peur à parler aussi fort.» Les engueula Mike d'une voix douce en tendant un peu de pudding au garçon.

-C'est qui?

-On l'a trouvé hier soir sous la pluie.

-Vous partez chercher mon frère et vous revenez avec un fugueur?

-Je sais, ça ne fait aucun sens!» approuva Lucas.

-Ce n'est pas un fugueur! Regardez ses vêtements, il ne porte que le t-shirt qu'on peut acheter chez Benny. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre.

-Non. C'est juste un fugueur. Il a amadoué la personne la plus gentille pour avoir de la nourriture gratuite et a changé ses vêtements pour ne pas être reconnu.

-Et son crâne rasé?

-Il a peut-être un cancer ou bien ses cheveux ne poussent pas. Regarde ses dents, il n'en a presque pas, ce ne serait pas incohérent. Il a dit quelque chose au moins ou tu t'es simplement contenté de le nourrir au pudding? Ce n'est pas équilibré. S'il a été chez Benny, il n'a été nourri qu'aux frites, tu vas le rendre malade.

-Ce n'est pas un chien.

-Mais à moins que ce soit un être humain sur-développé, il a un estomac comme tout le monde et n'être nourri qu'à base de pudding et de frites va le rendre malade. Ta mère en pense quoi?

-Elle n'est pas au courant.

-Lucas!

-Quoi? C'est la vérité!»

Jane le fixa en secouant lentement la tête de désapprobation.

«Il faut lui dire, tu ne peux pas cacher de garçons dans ta cave, encore moins quand d'autres disparaissent.»

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers derrière elle quand une chaise glissa sur le sol jusqu'à lui barrer l'accès. Elle glissa _seule_.

Jane, Lucas et Mike se tournèrent tous vers le garçon qui s'était mis à saigner du nez, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

«Non. Vous ne pouvez pas.»

-o-o-o-

Jane s'assit à côté de Barde contre la table du cafétéria où ils étaient, attendant avec lui que Mike et Lucas trouvent à manger, que Jonathan, Steve et Nancy reviennent, que ses parents sauvent Will.

«Je suis rassurée de savoir qu'après tout ça, tu pourras rester ici vu que Steve veut bien te garder. Il t'aime beaucoup.

-Amis.

-Ouais, il te voit comme un ami! Peut-être plus comme un frère quand on y réfléchit.

-Frère?

-Ouais, comme Will et moi. On fait semblant de se détester mais en fait on s'aime et je traverserais les dimensions pour lui si mes parents ne me l'interdisaient pas.

-C'est dangereux.

-Je sais mais c'est comme ça. Enfin, je risquerais ma vie pour Mike et Lucas aussi sans aucune hésitation. Et pour toi.

-Ne fais pas ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre.»

Elle se sentit rougir à ses mots et se mordilla la joue pour ne pas faire de bêtise.

«Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es mon ami.»

Barde lui sourit grandement et la serra dans ses bras, heureux.

«Tu es mon amie aussi. Ma meilleure amie même.»

Elle le serra à son tour dans ses bras pour lui cacher son rougissement puis elle le lâcha quand elle entendit Mike et Lucas crier que les méchants étaient là. Elle s'écarta de Barde et prit sa main pour l'emmener à sa suite dans une vaine tentative de fuir les méchants.

-o-o-o-

Jane s'assit par terre, un peu fatiguée par la soirée. Barde – non, il avait dit que son nom était Dustin, elle devrait s'en souvenir – l'avait faite danser tout le long, rigolant à chaque fois qu'il la faisait tourner car sa robe volait légèrement autour d'elle. Dustin s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa main dans la sienne, toujours avec un grand sourire. Elle savait que ça le dérangeait un peu de ne pas avoir sa casquette mais il avait compris qu'il devait faire preuve de bonne tenue ce soir. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira pour exprimer son état.

«C'était bien.

-S'il te plaît, ne me fait plus danser autant sans me laisser me reposer.

-J'ai fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas?

-Tu as clairement bien plus d'énergie que ce que je croyais et moi pas autant. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est juste moi qui ne m'était pas assez préparée.

-D'accord. J'aime danser avec toi.

-Moi aussi. Tu es un étonnement bon danseur.

-C'est Steve qui m'a appris.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il paraît qu'il est un bon danseur. C'est Nancy qui le dit. Il t'a aidé à te coiffer?

-Oui.

-C'est nouveau.

-Tu n'aimes pas.

-Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas, c'est que j'ai plus souvent l'habitude de te voir avec une casquette. Peu importe. Je suis contente que tu sois là-...

-Moi aussi.»

Elle se redressa, se préparant à parler vite pour qu'il ne la coupe pas à nouveau. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec sérieux.

«Je suis contente que tu sois là _parce que_ je t'aime beaucoup.

-Moi aussi. Tu es mon amie.

-Je ne t'aime pas comme ça. Je t'aime plus que ça.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je t'aime comme... Je t'aime dans le sens où je voudrais que tu sois mon amoureux.

-C'est quoi un amoureux?»

Cette question la laissa sans réponse un moment. Elle fronça les sourcils.

«Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un amoureux. Évidemment que tu ne sais pas, ça ne fait qu'à peine plus d'un an que tu n'es plus enfermé, qu'est-ce que tu connais à la vie? Ce n'est certainement pas une priorité de toutes les choses que tu dois savoir.»

Elle se rassit contre le mur et se couvrit le visage de ses mains avec honte. Elle se détestait de vouloir que Dustin soit son amoureux alors qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

«Je suis désolée. Tu mérites bien mieux que moi, je suis tellement égoïste.

-Tu racontes des bêtises.

-Mais non! Regarde-toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est un amoureux et moi je n'y réfléchis même pas.

-Explique-moi ce que c'est.

-Pour que tu te sentes obligé? Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça.

-Je veux savoir. Explique-moi.

-Bon!» Elle ramena ses mains sur sa robe. «C'est comme... Lucas et Max, Mike et Will ou Nancy et Jonathan.

-Je vois. Les amoureux s'embrassent, c'est ça? Et ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble?»

Elle rougit un peu plus, sans oser le regarder.

«Ouais, ils font ça.»

Dustin se décala pour se mettre face à elle.

«On passe déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je veux bien en passer plus.

-Oh?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas si je veux t'embrasser parce que je ne sais pas ce que les gens font quand ils s'embrassent, c'est bizarre, mais je veux bien te tenir la main. Et passer plein de temps avec toi. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses parce que je le veux.

-Je le veux vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas si te tenir la main te suffit.

-Bien sûr que ça me suffit.»

Elle rit doucement et le prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fort.

«Donc je suis ton amoureux?

-Si tu veux. Je ne t'obligerai jamais à rien.

-Je veux.

-Alors tu es mon amoureux.»


End file.
